2003 - (07/17/2003) Update Details
border="0" width="80%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" colspan="3" White Magic - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Shell IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 68/RDM 68 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances target's magic defense. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Shellra IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 68 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances magic defense for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Regen align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 21/RDM 21 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gradually restores target's HP. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Regen II align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 44 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gradually restores target's HP. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Regen III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 66 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Gradually restores target's HP. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Protect IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 63/RDM 63/'PLD 70' align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances target's defense. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Raise III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" WHM 70 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Revives target from KO. - align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" colspan="3" Black Magic - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Water III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 55/'RDM 67' align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals water damage to an enemy. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aero III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 59/'RDM 69' align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals wind damage to an enemy. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Thunder III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 66 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals thunder damage to an enemy. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stone IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 68 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals earth damage to an enemy. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Water IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 70 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals water damage to an enemy. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aeroga III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 67 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals wind damage to enemies in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Firaga III align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 69 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals fire damage to enemies in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Blizzard II align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BLM 42/RDM 55/'DRK 66' align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals ice damage to an enemy. - align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" colspan="3" Songs - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Knight's Minne IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 61 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances defense for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Bewitching Etude align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 62 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances Charisma for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Valor Minuet IV align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 63 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances attacks for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Logical Etude align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 64 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances Mind for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Sage Etude align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 66 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances Intelligence for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Foe Requiem VI align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 67 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deals sonic damage to enemies. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Swift Etude align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 68 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances Agility for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Puppet's Operetta align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 69 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances resistance against silence for party members in area of effect. - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vital Etude align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" BRD 70 align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Enhances Vitality for party members in area of effect. } *The system used for calculating EXP gained after level 61 is now the same as that for levels 60 and under. *It is now easier for players above level 60 to gain EXP. However, large differences in party member levels now greatly affect the amount of EXP gained in battle. *EXP that exceed the amount required to achieve the next level will now be carried over. This also pertains to EXP regained when using the "Raise" spells. *A limit has been set on the maximum amount of EXP lost when KO'd. This applies mainly to high-level PCs. *In battles with level restrictions, a KO will result in an EXP loss relative to your effective level. *The number of PCs that the four floors of Jeuno can handle has been raised. *Conquest guards, auction house clerks, and delivery services have been added to each floor of Jeuno. In conjunction with this addition, the tax taken from all bazaar sales within Jeuno is now 10%. *A new merchant has been stationed in the Ru'Lude Gardens. This shop can be used to sell unwanted items. *The amount of time required for the chocobo rental fees to go down has been reduced by 25 percent. *A change has been made to the Mog House menu displayed when leaving your room. (This only applies to players who have completed the "multiple exit" quests.) *PCs will no longer be kicked from a party when they enter their Mog House. *Also, PCs may now use the "Seek Party" and "Autogroup" commands while in their Mog House. *If an item sent by a delivery service is still classified as "preparing," the sender may have the item returned to their own inventory by selecting it and pressing the Confirm button or the enter key. *A message is now displayed in the log window when an item has been returned from the delivery service. A message is also displayed in the log window after taking/dropping/returning items from the delivery box. *The names of all doors now appear in green when targeted. *Parties can now be formed in regions, rather than areas. In conjunction with this change, the PCs listed when performing a "find member" search are now limited to those PCs close to the searcher's current level. More detailed searches will also be limited to the first 100 PCs that fit that search's parameters. Areas where maps do not exist, as well as ferries and airships, are not considered a part of a region when searching for a party. The number of PCs displayed in normal region and area searches has also been limited to the first 100. The number displayed in a world search has been increased from 14 to 40. *The search option "Current Region" has been added to the area search menu. The text command for searching a region is: /search region or /sea region FOR REFERENCE: /sea=conducts a search of the current area. /sea all=conducts a search of all areas. EXAMPLE: /sea all 60 BLM Searches all areas for a level 60 black mage. /sea region 35 DRG W Searches the current regions for a level 35 dragoon with a name starting with "W." *It is now possible to attach a welcome message to a linkshell. This welcome message appears when a PC logs in or equips a linkshell item. /lsmes Displays the welcome message. /lsmes level Displays the level of authority required to edit the linkshell message. The following is a list of the commands that linkshell members granted authority may use: /lsmes "MESSAGE" or /lsmes set "MESSAGE" Changes the linkshell welcome message. /lsmes clear Clears the linkshell welcome message. The following is a list of commands that only linkshell owners may use: /lsmes level ls Sets authority level to linkshell owner. /lsmes level ps Sets authority level to pearlsack holders (default). /lsmes level all Sets authority level to all linkshell members. *The menu location of the "Create Pearl" button has been changed. Also, the last cursor position for the linkshell menu is no longer saved. *The vibration that accompanies the call command can now be regulated. or (X=0-3:sound style) Controller vibration is only felt by party members near the caller. or (X=0-3:sound style) A sound-only call. Windows version users: These commands are only applicable when controllers supporting force feedback are used. *PCs are no longer able to change the color of messages displayed when using the /echo command. *A bug that prevented you from using an item in your inventory by text command, when you had the same item up on bazaar, has been fixed. *Basic synthesis image support from guild NPCs no longer requires gil. Advanced synthesis image support now lasts 4 times longer. *Items can no longer be purchased repeatedly from the guild shops. A PC must now wait 3 seconds before making their next purchase. *A variety of items can now be retrieved by breaking down armor with lightning crystals. *The price of arrows and crossbow bolts has been reduced. *New recipes for arrows and crossbow bolts have been added. (This synthesis requires carpentry skills, etc.) *Synthesis of ninja tools now produces more items per execution. *Changes have been made in the type of items that can be retrieved with the ranger job ability "Scavenge." *New types of items can now be harvested when using the "logging" command. *The expeditionary force system has been modified: -Members of expeditionary forces will now receive an item (gate glyphs) that allows them to teleport back to their nation after completing their assignment. -PCs no longer receive rewards for only participating in expeditionary forces. -Region points received by the expeditionary force's nation will vary according to its conquest ranking. -Conquest points received by players are proportional to the number of enemies defeated as well as treasure chests opened during the expedition. These rewards will only be given if the players' nation gains control of that region. -Finally, the number of conquest points received also varies with a nation's current standing in the balance of power. *Conquest points will no longer be lost when changing allegiance. These conquest points will be saved until a PC has returned to their previous nationality. *The beastmen are beginning to gain control in certain regions. *The amount of time required for a beastman beastmaster to call another pet has increased from 30 to 60 seconds. *Some summoned elementals can now cast spells (healing/enhancing) outside of battle. *The text color and chat filter category for pets have been made the same as party members. *A PC will no longer be locked onto a target after disengaging from battle. *Shoal Pugils on the Buburimu Peninsula no longer link. *The location of beastmaster-type goblins in the Batallia Downs, the East Altepa Desert, and the Labyrinth of Onzozo has been changed. *A PC can no longer be attacked in Delkfutt's Tower by monsters on a different floor. *A bug caused by notorious monsters pulling PCs back within their domain has been fixed. Also, Ash Dragons can pull PCs to them from anywhere within the area they reside in. *New high-level notorious monsters have been introduced. These monsters have been added to the new, as well as previous, regions. *The number of beastmen's seals needed for obtaining orbs have been changed. Moon orbs: 99 seals => 60 seals Star orbs: 50 seals => 40 seals A new orb has also been introduced. The level restriction for this burning circle battle is 50 and lower. Comet orbs: 50 seals Finally, three new orbs for use at the burning circle in Fei'Yin have been added. These can be obtained by trading 30 Kindred's seals (new item). Each orb contains a different battle. Clotho orb Lachesis orb Atropos orb Currently, only Lachesis orbs and Atropos orbs are available for exchange. A notice will be displayed on PlayOnline when the Clotho orb becomes available. *The contents of the level 40 star orb battle in Balga's Dais (Giddeus) have changed. The job type of the mandragora that appears has been changed to monk. *The color of the dot indicating a defeated monster on the on-screen compass has been changed. *Previously viewed mission events can now be replayed through newly added NPCs. *The Cardian required to complete the Windurst quest "A Greeting Cardian" can now be found at any time in the Buburimu Peninsula (as opposed to only when the area was under Windurst control). *The item received from Ranpi-Monpi in the Culinarians' Guild (Windurst Waters) has been changed. *Basic armor supplied to adventurers at the beginning of the game can now be purchased in different locations in the three nations. However, once bought, these pieces of armor cannot be traded or sold. *A bug where certain non-equippable items (such as the grapnel) would appear in the equipment menu has been fixed. *The following accessory names have been changed to reflect the abilities they affect. border="0" width="60%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="2" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" OLD align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" align="center" BGCOLOR="#ffdead" NEW - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Courage Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Reflex Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stamina Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Courage Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Communion Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Knowledge Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Serenity Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Balance Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Tranquil Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Tranquility Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Harmony Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stamina Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vigor Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Energy Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Joyful Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Alacrity Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Loyal Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Puissance Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vision Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wisdom Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Knowledge Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deft Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Victory Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Solace Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Solace Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Verve Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chakra Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aura Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wealth Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Loyalty Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Trust Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Nimble Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Passion Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Triumph Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Spirit Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Omniscient Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Beauty Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Adroit Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Empathy Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Communion Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Purity Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Robust Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Genius Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Celerity Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Liberty Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Victory Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Grace Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Genius Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ward Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Grace Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wise Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Serenity Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Travel Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vigor Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Energy Earring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mana Earring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Courage Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Reflex Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stamina Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Courage Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Communion Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Knowledge Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Serenity Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Balance Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Tranquil Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Tranquility Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Harmony Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Stamina Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vigor Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Energy Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Joyful Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Alacrity Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Loyalty Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Puissance Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vision Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wisdom Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Knowledge Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Deft Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Victory Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Solace Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Solace Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Verve Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Chakra Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Aura Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wealth Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Loyalty Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Ward Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Celerity Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Liberty Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Victory Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Travel Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Genius Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Genius Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Grace Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Wise Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Serenity Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Grace Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Vigor Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Energy Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Mana Ring - align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Balance Ring align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" => align="left" BGCOLOR="#E3E6FF" Allure Ring } *Macros, map markers, and other configuration files can now be saved to PlayOnline. There are four slots (one slot for one character) where data can be saved. -To save data, press L1+L3 or Shift+Alt+Ctrl+B at the character select screen. Use the directional buttons to select a slot to save the data to. -To load data, press R1+R3 or Shif+Alt+Ctrl+R at the character select screen. Use the directional buttons to select a slot to load the data from. -To erase data, press R2+L2+R3+L3 or Shift+Alt+Ctrl+D at the character select screen. Use the directional buttons to select a slot to delete the data from. *Use the Tab key while typing a message to bring up frequently used terms. When the retail version is released, this feature will also act as an automatic English-Japanese translator. Known Issues: *When attempting to change nationalities, the NPC will tell you "your current conquest points will be lost permanently." However, as stated earlier, conquest points will be saved.m *The help message for the weapon "stun claws" lists 68 as the required job level. However, this weapon can actually be equipped at level 62. *The help message for the "rising sun +1" lists (THF/RNG) as the jobs which can equip this throwing weapon. However, the rising sun +1 can only be used by thieves and ninjas. }}